True Criminals
by kluger Unsinn
Summary: Verbrecher, Deals, Gefahren. Seit dem Mord an ihrem Ehemann ist Esme eine gesuchte Mörderin. Aus ihrem Leben wird eine einzige, ewig scheinende Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Während dieser Flucht begegnet sie Leuten aller Art, auch welchen die nur vorgeben Menschen zu sein und nicht zuletzt auch jemandem, der ihr zehn Jahre lang in Erinnerung geblieben ist. (heutige Zeit)


Hey und herzlich Willkommen zu einer neuen Idee von mir, die ich mal eben aus den Untiefen meines Köpfchens gefischt habe.

Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob es sich wirklich als Story durchsetzen wird, oder ob mir irgendwann in der Mitte nichts mehr einfällt, aber ich versuch es einfach mal.

Naja, mal wieder war dazu ziemlich viel Inspiration nötig. Zum Beispiel ist die Story etwas an die Sendung _Orphan Black _und auch etwas an das Buch _Being _angelehnt. Tja, und der Rest stammt von mir, außer die Charaktere natürlich.

Gut, ich will jetzt endlich anfangen.

**True Criminals**

Mordnacht

_Manche Männer sind dafür geschaffen, eines Tages glückliche Witwen zu hinterlassen._

_\- Robert Lembke_

Esme POV:

Der Anblick seines Todes brannte sich mir auf ewig ins Gedächtnis. Ich hörte, wie das Messer aus meiner Hand fiel. Ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich tat nichts, um ihn zu retten. Ich wollte ihn nicht retten.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie Charles zu Boden ging, das Blut breitete sich rasch auf seinem Hemd aus und lief ihm aus dem Mund. Sein starrer Blick haftete mit Hass und Schmerz auf mir, bis er erlosch.

Ich wusste nicht genau, wie lange ich einfach nur daneben stand und auf seine kalt werdende Leiche herabblickte. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis ich verstehen konnte, was ich getan hatte.

Der Teppich sog sich mit Blut voll, dass aus dem Einstich inmitten seines Bauches quoll. Sein Blut drang durch meine Socken, bis ich es an meinen Zehen kleben spürte.

Ich begann zu begreifen und die Lähmung in meinen Gliedern löste sich mit der Panik auf. Mein Körper fing an zu zittern und mir wurde schlecht von dem Gestank von Tod und Blut. Ich konnte mir keine Zeit nehmen, um mich zu beruhigen, keine Zeit, um nachzudenken.

Ich rannte ins Schlafzimmer, zerrte mir mit zitternden und fahrigen Fingern die blutbefleckten Kleider vom Leib und schmiss sie auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Doch ich konnte dieses widerliche Blut immer noch riechen und mir wurde noch übler.

Meine Hände wühlten sich durch meinen Kleiderschrank, ich zog willkürlich Klamotten heraus und streifte sie mir über. Mir ging es nicht besser.

„Mommy?", hörte ich plötzlich von oben. Ich erstarrte erneut und mir wurde zu allem Übel eiskalt. Fieberhaft suchte ich mein Gehirn nach einem Plan, einer Möglichkeit, einem brauchbaren Etwas ab, doch die Panik und das Blut an meinen Fingern bescherten mir ein Brett vor dem Kopf.

„Mommy? Dad?"

Ich hörte Matthews nackte Kinderfüße auf den Treppenstufen und rannte aus reinem Refelx zu ihm. Gerade rechtzeitig erreichte ich ihn auf dem Treppenansatz, bevor er sich hätte umdrehen und Charles im Wohnzimmer hätte liegen sehen können.

„Hey, mein Schatz! Warum bist du denn noch auf?", fragte ich außer Atem und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Aber ich sah in seinen jungen, verschlafenen Augen, dass er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ihr ward wieder so laut.", murmelte er. „Hat Dad dich wieder gehauen?"

„Nein! Nein, nein, hat er nicht. Es- es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling.", versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen. Meine bebende Stimme hätte diese Aussage nicht mal für einen Tauben glaubhaft gemacht.

Natürlich glaubte Matthew mir nicht und sah mit betrübten Blick auf einen blauen Fleck an meinem Arm, den ich mit meinem kurzärmligen Shirt nicht verdecken konnte. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu meinen Händen, zu meinen Fingern, die noch immer leuchtend rot verfärbt waren und sein Atem stockte.

„Ist...Ist das Blut?", fragte er.

„Ich...Ich hab mich nur geschnitten, nichts weiter.", erklärte ich und lachte nervös, wischte mir die Hände an der Hose ab, doch es ließ sich nicht abwischen. Er starrte mir in die Augen und sagte mir wortlos, dass ich ihn nicht anlügen sollte. Dieser Blick war schon immer viel zu erwachsen von ihm gewesen. Ich schlang die Arme um ihn, um ihn davon abzulenken und vor allem, um Zeit für einen Plan zu gewinnen.

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, mein Kleiner.", sagte ich so ruhig und liebevoll wie ich konnte. Und schließlich traf mich auch der Geistesblitz, um den ich so lange gebeten hatte. Ich hielt Matthew an den Schultern von mir weg und versuchte einen begeisterten, fröhlichen Ton anzuschlagen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du ein paar Tage bei Tante Rose übernachten darfst?"

Seine Miene hellte sich merklich auf, auch wenn der ernste Ausdruck darin nicht verschwand und ich lächelte erleichtert.

„Komm, wir packen jetzt ein paar Sachen für dich zusammen und ich fahr dich hin.", sagte ich, nahm in an der Hand und ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer.

Ich wies ihn an, seinen Rucksack zu holen und lief, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab, ins Badezimmer. Ich bekam nicht mit, dass ich die Tür nicht geschlossen hatte, sondern stürzte sofort zum Waschbecken und rieb mir mit Wasser und Seife das stinkende Blut von den Händen und entfernte hastig die Spritzer auf den Armen.

Zum ersten Mal nahm ich mir den Moment, einfach nur ruhig zu atmen und nachzudenken. Ich starrte mein bleich gewordenes, erschüttertes Spiegelbild an, sah mir in die weiten, panischen Augen, strich mir eine von kaltem Schweiß verklebte Strähne hinters Ohr und konzentrierte mich.

Ich würde Matthew zu Rosalie bringen, hoffentlich nur für ein paar Tage, bis ich wusste, wohin ich sollte. Ich würde versuchen müssen, es ganz genauso wie die erfolgreichen Verbrecher aus den Thrillerromanen zu machen. Spuren verwischen, Dokumente entsorgen, Sachen packen und weg hier. Vielleicht ist das nicht der sicherste Plan, oder der intelligenteste, aber besser, als gar keiner und mir fehlte jede Kraft und die Zeit, um mir etwas anderes auszudenken. Am wichtigsten war jetzt vor allem nur, nicht die Nerven oder den Verstand zu verlieren. Nerven, hatte ich überhaupt noch welche?

Mein Blick glitt automatisch zu dem kleinen Badezimmerschrank neben mir. Ich öffnete ihn, griff mechanisch zu zwei kleinen Pillendosen und schraubte die erste auf. Ich pflückte zwei Stück aus jeder Dose, schmiss sie ohne Wasser ein und wartete auf die Wirkung.

„Du hast gesagt, du hörst auf.", sagte Matthew plötzlich neben mir. Er sah mit finsterem Gesicht auf die beiden Pillendosen und das war der Punkt, an dem ich meine Geduld für so etwas verlor.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst in deinem Zimmer bleiben!", fauchte ich ihn an. Er zuckte zusammen und tabste zurück. Ich hörte, wie er die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und bereute kurz mein Verhalten. Aber was konnte ich schon tun? Wenn ich schon seinen Vater umgebracht hatte, hatte ich wohl schon vorher Probleme mit meinem Verhalten. Die Pillen waren nur eines dieser Probleme, jetzt kam noch Mord hinzu.

Mein Gott, ich hatte jemanden _umgebracht_. Ich hatte Charles ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt und hatte zugesehen, wie er gestorben war. Ich kämpfte mit einem heftigen Würgereiz und war froh, nichts um Magen zu haben, was ich hätte erbrechen können.

Meine Knie zitterten, ich bemühte mich, nicht auf den Boden zu sinken und wie ein kleines Kind vor mich hin zu wimmern. Ich durfte jetzt nicht einknicken, nicht jetzt. Später, wenn ich Matthew hier weggebracht hatte, dann konnte ich schwach werden und in Ruhe zusammenbrechen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und eisig kalt, als ich Matthews Rucksack und einige weitere Taschen in den Kofferraum meines silbernen Ford lud. Er selbst saß bereits im Beifahrersitz und wartete.

Ich schloss den Kofferraum und musste Tränen der Schwäche und Angst wegblinzeln. Wie lange würde ich meinen Sohn nicht sehen können? Wirklich nur für ein paar Tage oder musste ich für immer untertauchen? Ich unterdrückte ein Schniefen, zog meine Handtasche auf meine Schulter und lief zur Fahrertür.

Während ich mich anschnallte und die Tür zuzog, ignorierte ich Matthews aufmerksamen, viel zu intelligenten Blick. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er anders als die anderen Kinder war. Ihm fiel jede Kleinigkeit auf, alles ungewöhnliche hinterfragte er und ich wusste auch ohne diese Intelligenztests, dass er das Zeug zum Genie hatte. Doch heute konnte ich mich nicht darüber freuen. Heute war sein viel zu reifes Denken hinderlich.

Ich startete den Motor, trat hart auf das Gaspedal und raste los. Die Lichter der Stadt verschwammen neben uns, genau wie die Lichter des Highways, auf den ich zusteuerte.

„Mommy?"  
„Was?", stieß ich hervor und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu schluchzen.

„Hat...Hat Dad dir wirklich nichts getan?"  
„Sei bitte still. Bitte. Ich muss nachdenken."

Wir fuhren viel zu schnell, Autos um uns herum hupten empört und ich blendete es aus. Ich blendete alles aus. Ich dachte nur an den Weg zu Rose' Haus und hoffte, dass ich mich nicht verfuhr.

„Verdammt...verdammt...verdammte Scheiße...", murmelte ich vor mich hin, sinnlos, wie ein Mantra oder ein Gebet.

Ich überholte einen Kleinbus, fuhr zwischen zwei Wagen hindurch, wurde noch mehr angehupt, und hörte Wörter, die gerade Matthew nicht hören sollte. Ich beachtete nicht die Straßenschilder, nicht die ausgestreckten Mittelfinger und auch nicht meinen Tachometer, der bestimmt irgendwas mit hundertsiebzig anzeigen musste.

Meine Hetzfahrt endete, ich fuhr langsam in die Dreißigerzone, in der Rosalies Haus lag und ich hörte, wie Matthew erleichtert ausatmete. Es tat mir leid, dass ich ihn mit meiner Raserei Angst gemacht hatte. Gemächlich rollten wir in ihre Rosalies Auffahrt und hielten vor dem dunkelrot gestrichenen Garagentor.

Ich wischte mir das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch trocken, angelte aus meiner Handtasche eine kleine Tablettenschachtel und schluckte ohne lang zu überlegen vier von ihnen. Die Gebrauchsanweisung war mir jetzt sowas von egal.

Ich lehnte mich in den Sitz und zwang mich dazu, die Augen zu schließen.

Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis man herausfand, dass er tot war? Wie viel Zeit hatte ich noch, bis sie mich wohl oder übel finden würden? Wie lange müsste ich dafür ins Gefängnis?

Hatte ich wirklich eine Chance, vor dem ganzen zu fliehen? Ich wusste es nicht, aber für mich stand fest, dass ich es versuchen würde. Ich wollte mich nicht kampflos ergeben. Dieses eine Mal nicht.

So, das war also das Pilot-Kapitel. Ja, ich weiß, es ist ein winziges Bisschen zu kurz, aber hey: es ist das erste Kap, erste Kaps sind nunmal kürzer, denk ich.

Was denkt ihr so über diesen ersten Teil der Story? Wirft er genug Fragen auf? Wenn ja, hab ich ja meinen Job getan ;).

Man liest sich.


End file.
